


The day Sherlock found out about Mystrade

by sherlocked221



Series: Cute(ish) Mystrade [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-A Study in Pink, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Lestrade have done well to keep their relationship a secret but when they are brought together by accident in the presence of Sherlock, can they keep it quiet any longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell him!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just Fluff.  
> Thank you so very much for all the people who have read this. it is much appreciated.  
> 1000 hits! Thank you all!  
> I've kept to my word and there is a new fanfic I've written as a thank you. http://archiveofourown.org/works/1442767  
> hope you enjoy it  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1460242/chapters/3075658  
> heres another one if you want it

Mycroft stared at his little brother. His eyes like green glass cutting though Sherlock.  
“Oh if looks could kill!” Sherlock joked in an unnaturally high pitch voice. Mycroft rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the clump of envelopes on the mantel piece. 

“So who is this Inspector you've called?” Mycroft asked even though he was not in the least bit interested.  
Sherlock smiled to himself.

“he’s an old friend. In my opinion, the best Scotland yard has to offer but there’s not really much competition. In fact I'm surprised I haven't introduced you yet.” He said just as the doorbell rang and hopped down the stairs to open the door to the silver haired detective in a dark grey coat and scarf.  
“Morning Sherlock.” he said in a slightly cockney accent. Mycroft’s eyes grew wide and he paused to listen to that voice again. It was so familiar he could have sworn he'd heard it only the other day.

“Lestrade!” Sherlock greeted him and showed him up the stairs. 

Oh god! Mycroft knew who that was.   
Lestrade came onto the landing and saw the auburn haired politician leaning as he always did on his umbrella. He felt as if he was just hit in the stomach and wasn't allowed to scream. He knew this man, Very well.

“Mycroft this is detective inspector Lestrade.” Sherlock began. Mycroft nodded as a greeting to his old friend. 

“Lestrade, this is my brother Mycroft.” He continued through gritted teeth. Lestrade tried not to show his amazement that Mycroft was Sherlock’s brother. He never knew and he'd known Mycroft for a while. And Sherlock for that matter.

After introducing the two, Sherlock turned to the mood board of newspaper on his wall. As he began talking, the two old friends behind him began mouthing to each other.

You're his brother?  
Yes.   
We have to tell him  
No way

“Soooo… What do you… think?” Sherlock asked, swivelling round on his heels. Mycroft and Lestrade quickly looked at Sherlock trying to hide them talking to one another. 

“Sorry brother…I was distracted.” Mycroft said smiling fakely. 

“Clearly.” Sherlock mumbled staring directly at his brother.

“What are you hiding from me?” He asked. Lestrade just watched as a brotherly feud resurfaced. The brothers held a grudge that seemed never ending.

“You were saying?” Lestrade tried to distract Sherlock. He began talking again only to hear whispers behind him.

Tell him  
No! That’s crazy.   
He’s your brother. You must have had worse talks then this with him.  
Please don't bring that into it.  
Tell him please.

“Tell me what?” Sherlock asked still facing the wall. The two men behind him exchanged looks before he looked round at them. Lestrade apologized to Mycroft in advance.

“Mycroft and I have known each other for a while now.” He began, regretting it as he did. Sherlock was more confused then when John said he had a date the previous evening. He really didn't understand anything. Mycroft hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“we've known each other for 3 months… is it? We are… together” He said as if the words tasted horrible. Sherlock just stood there, a picture of confusion.

“hold on, when did you turn gay?” He croaked. His brother tried to act as if he didn't care what his brother thought. Usually he didn't but this was particularly sensitive. 

He shrugged his shoulders and looked over to a soft looking Lestrade. 

“And what about you? I've see the way you look at Molly half the time.” Sherlock continued to interrogate the men.

“it’s just… him” Lestrade said looking faithfully to his boyfriend. Mycroft turned the corner of his mouth up in appreciation as Sherlock winced at the mushy, fluffiness of the conversation.

“look. I have a boyfriend. It just so happens to be your… friend. Can we move on.” He said and pointed to the board with his umbrella.

“if only I’d known.” Sherlock mumbled jokingly under his breath, beginning to enjoy this. Mycroft rolled his eyes and took Lestrade’s hand as a comfort.


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wasn't exactly welcoming to the idea of his brother in a happy relationship with his good friend so he was very nasty to them. In the end they left 221b...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-slash at the end.  
> unfinished and might stay that way

After spending two hours at 221b being taunted and insulted, Mycroft and Lestrade decided to call it a day. They got Mycroft’s limousine to take them back to his huge house with large gates and high fencing all the way round it. It was times like this when Lestrade felt so much like a inferior human being compared to Mycroft. 

“do you want me to drive you up to the door?” asked a very posh sounding chauffeur as he stopped next to the thick metal gates.

“no. we’ll walk.” Lestrade said sounding as cockney as he could. Mycroft giggled to himself and opened the car door. 

The frosty wind nipped at Mycroft’s face making it pink and icy. Lestrade took his lover’s arm and slowly they trudged through rain and strong winds up to a warm looking house. 

“it was fun making Sherlock confused.” Lestrade said into Mycroft’s ear. Mycroft looked almost pleased with himself. He'd made his brother completely confused and as a result he resorted to taunting. That’s what he'd do a lot of the time.

Finally they reached the dark brown door with a gold knocker. Mycroft got his keys out and opened the door to lights turning on and a warm orange hue in every room. The fire place in the living began to blaze with room warming flames as soon as they walked in. Lestrade walked over to his favourite part of Mycroft’s house. the living room bar. A purple, curved table in the corner of the room with a huge amount of glasses and wines and champagnes lined up behind it. He sat at one on the stools grabbing two long, thin glasses and filled them with the classiest looking champagne.

“Mmm. Wise choice.” Mycroft said taking his glass and sitting on the stool next to Lestrade.

“I thought you only drank beer.” he laughed. Lestrade smiled and they clinked glasses.

“Mycroft, you underestimate me!” Mycroft chuckled with an approving nod and sipped his champagne. 

The men chatted for hours into the night making each other laugh. The talk soon came on to Mycroft’s family.

“so what was it like growing up?” Lestrade asked pouring out his third large glass of wine. Mycroft winced and smiled.

“terrible.” He said.

“I always had to look after Sherlock. But he’s forgotten those times. Our parents were pretty absent so I was very much a parental figure to Sherlock. I've been a little… alone.”

Lestrade looked at the emotionless Mycroft who was currently pouring his heart out but looked as if he was talking about the weather.

“you're not alone. You've got me.” He said and leant in for their first kiss. It was strange kissing a man. Neither of them had ever kissed another man before but they kind of liked it. Gently they pulled away, their eyes locked on each other and hands on each others arms. 

“I might have had a little too much to drink.” said Mycroft sitting up fully and watching the fireplace burn. 

“You?!” Lestrade howled.

As the time got later and later Lestrade noticed the rain thundering furiously on the roof and bright orange bolts of lightning came shooting down from the sky. Knowing that he'd stayed too long, he made an attempt to get home, however Mycroft had other ideas.

“You really can't go home now. None of the cabs will come past here. Stay the night. There’s plenty of rooms.” He begged holding Lestrade’s bicep softly. Lestrade smiled and looked out the window to the cold droplets of rain. It wasn't the most inviting scene ever and he didn't need to be in work tomorrow.

“fine. I'll stay but I have to go early tomorrow.” he said pretending like he was a busy man all the time. 

“do you want me to give you the day off?” Mycroft said, his phone out with Lestrade’s work timetable on it. He sniggered and nodded. They both yawned as a sign to each other what the time was.

“oh my god it’s 3 in the morning!” Mycroft said and ushered his lover into a dark bedroom.

“Where will you sleep?” Lestrade said as he tugged on his belt. Mycroft smiled and turned his head to the side.

“well it is cold tonight and this room is the warmest. Mind if we share?” he asked as a lame excuse to stay with him. Lestrade was surprised with how forward his lover was being tonight.

“sure” he said and dropped his trousers, kicking them off his ankles. Mycroft darted to the en suite bathroom, too embarrassed to undress in front of his boyfriend. By the time he came back out Lestrade lay in bed, curled up to a pillow.


End file.
